onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Seer
|Appearances = "Manhattan"}} The Seer is a mysterious woman with the ability to tell the future. She predicts the future for Rumplestiltskin in "Manhattan". Biography 'Before the Curse' }} When he was a military soldier at the Ogre War, Rumplestiltskin encounters an imprisoned young girl, a seer, who can tell the future. She tells Rumple that he will have a son but that his actions in this war shall make the boy fatherless. Rumple refuses to believe this and later sees a group of soldiers who are being sent home thanks to the extensive injuries that they received on the front line, meaning that Rumple is re-positioned to there. When one of the seer's minor predictions come true (that he will ride "cows", meaning the saddles on the horses, into battle), Rumple decides that her words were true and that his actions up at the front line shall leave his son fatherless. Fearing this, Rumple takes a mallet to his foot, injuring himself so that he may be sent home, he arrives to Milah holding their newborn baby, Baelfire, and she asks if it's true that he injured himself to be sent home on purpose. Rumple denies this, wondering who told her, and she states that rumors travel fast on the front line, accusing him of being a coward and saying that she would have preferred to be married to someone who fought and died. }} Many years later, Rumplestiltskin has a new meeting with the seer becoming a matured woman, he tells her that she was right as his actions in war (running away) caused his son to be fatherless (pulled down a portal and accidentally abandoned by Rumple). He now wants to know if and when he and his son shall be reunited. The seer says that he and his son will be reunited but that it will require a curse, one strong enough to rip everyone from the land, and that it will take a large deal of time. Rumple demands to know more, but the seer tells him that even her power has limits and tells Rumple to take her burden. Rumple accepts and takes the Seer's hands and takes her power from her, now being able to see into the future. He says that it's all a confusing jumble and that it's not a gift at all, and the seer thanks him for taking it away, offering up another piece of the puzzle out of gratitude. She tells the Dark One that when he and his son meet again, there shall be a boy who stands in his way, one that will undo all of Rumple's hard work. He shrugs this off, stating that he'll just have to kill the boy. Trivia *Her casting call for her younger self describes her as "quick-witted, defiant 10-year-old prisoner of war who can see the future, and shows little fear against the soldiers". *Her casting call for her adult self describes her as "30, brave, wiser than her years, and also psychic. She doesn't want this power and wants to be rid of the visions she's cursed with". Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters